A RWBY Story Chapter One
by plutoyamazaki
Summary: So if you are wondering who Orchid/Pluto is here is a link to who she is: /art/RWBY-OC-Pluto-Vasilias-484740509 She is a character me and a friend made up. So basically in this chapter, the RWBY Team is trying to find out a scheme from the White Fang.


"Watch the Queen Conquer." Said Neo. She looked at a bloody Pluto fall. She smirked as the girl couldn't defeat her at all, she was powerless. "How can you call yourself King, when you watch the queen conquer? You're just a pawn in my game. Plus your just a girl child, you'll never be the king." Neo said in a snickerish tone.

"I may just be a child, but I'm the King who'll Destroy all in her way." Pluto said. She then swept Neo's feet from under her. She took her sword and then attacked Neo, cutting her and stomach. Pluto knew that she couldn't win this fight, so she took her sword and channeled her aura through her sword and created a dark orchid purple emanating from the tip, she lets the aura flames surround her body and let it rise to completely sheathe her body so she could disappear.

Pluto sighed and disappeared home, back to Mistral. It had been a long time since she had been here. She walked back to her old home. It was completely destroyed. Her home town was in shambles and it didn't look like anyone was here, or cared to be here. It was a ghost town. She sighed once more and sat on the window sill of her house. As night came, Pluto looked at the moon, she knew something big was about to happen and she knew that she couldn't help win, it was inevitable for her to win this fight. She stayed up all night trying to figure out ways to help out in this war, the only conclusion she could find was to disappear completely, to hide and run away. Pluto didn't like to run or hide, but it was the only way. She looked at the shattered moon and sighed once more. She didn't know what to do, she needed to tell Qrow, but she couldn't. Once morning came around, she went to the next town and bought a hood and other miscellaneous stuff. She wondered the continents for months not being detected.

"We have a major problem." Qrow said to Ozpin.

"What would that be?" Ozpin asked.

"King is missing." He said. "She is our only hope." Qrow added.

Ozpin sighed and took a sip of his coffee. He didn't exactly know what to do now, he once told him that everything that they will be doing will be in vain if she is involved with this war.

Pluto walked into Vale undetected, she sighed and kept on walking, only hoping that no one will figure out who she is. She saw that there is a lot of people here and she just kept walking. A few hours had passed and she went up to the school. She saw the very many different students. She saw all the teams, especially one in particular, team RWBY. Pluto saw the two people she recognized in the group, Ruby and Yang, she met them a couple of times. She then saw team JNPR and saw her old friends, Nora and Ren and saw team SSSN and saw her brother Neptune. Pluto sighed and walked through the crowd. She finally got to one of the rooms and pretended to be one of the students. She had know idea why she was here in the first place. She left the school a few months ago unnoticed, hopefully. Another few months had passed and Pluto acted like a normal teen at the school. She knew something was going to happen soon.

"Blake and Sun can go undercover and figure out what the White Fang is up to now that Torchwick has now been captured." Ruby said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, they already know who we look like." Blake said in her usual tone.

"Then I could go." Pluto said sitting on the window sill with her hood pulled over her hood.

"Who are you and why should we trust you?" Weiss asked angrily.

Pluto chuckled softly and smiled under her hood. "Well, that's easy, I'm here to help you guys and the fact you need to go undercover, I'm your person." She said. "That and I need to turn around my fate." She said quietly under her breath.

"Orchid is probably the only other person we can trust." Neptune said.

Weiss anger grew even more. "Fine." She said crossing her arms. "I still won't trust you, even if he says to." She added.

"I don't expect you to." Orchid said as she jumped out of the window and disappeared. Everyone walked towards the window and saw that she was no where to be found.

Pluto then went to go change into a different outfit to fit her job and she then went to go underground and see what the White Fang were up to. She already knew, but it was always good to see first hand. She looked all dragon like. Dragons were a race in their own, but she could pass it off, hopefully. She then proceeded to the underground hideout where the White Fang were hiding. She listened to their conversations.

"A massacre..." The guy rambled on. He then looked at her. "What are you?" He asked in a little hatred.

"I'm a dragon sir." Pluto said.

"Aren't dragons extinct?" He said.

"Yes, but not all of us, it's magnificent what you can find in this world." She added.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be neutral?" He asked.

"Yes, technically, but seeing how I wasn't raised by anybody, I don't really care." Pluto said.

"Very well then." He said as he continued onto his scheme.

Pluto sighed as everything went as planned. She soon disappeared and headed back to her room at Beacon. She took of her accessories and sat on her bookshelf near the window and watched the moon glow. She sighed and wished she wouldn't be right. She took off her hood and threw it on top of her bed and let the night settle. As the night went on, she got bored so she took her orchid hood and put it on and walked around the empty school. Pluto had to wait for day to tell them a limited amount of information she wanted to tell. Pluto didn't want to tell them anything about the last Lotus child, he was to important to her. The sun soon rose from the planet, she kept as she sighed and ran into the teams. It looked like that everyone had been informed about the matter and she sighed once more as they all went to the cafeteria to talk.

"Sooo...What did you find out Orchid?" Weiss asked.

"The only thing they talked about was a massacre of some kind." Orchid said.

"Really!" Mostly everyone said. They all seemed a little distraught about the matter. Pluto sighed and tried to get back on subject.

"They want to capture and kill anyone who is using dust and using Faunus labor." She added. "It's almost like a massacre, but I think they will kill everyone who will get in their way. It's just showing that they-" She said before she got cut off.

"Don't say that they are monsters." Blake said angrily.

"I wasn't going to say that. Like I was saying, it just shows that they are done with everybody and want to prove a point in the worst way possible." Pluto said.

Blake just sat there with an angry look. She wasn't trusting Orchid all that much. Pluto sighed once more and didn't really care who liked her or not for that matter. Some of the other teens sighed as well.

"What do we do now?" Yang asked.

"We wait. It's our best option." Pluto said.

"Wait and let people die!?" Blake yelled. "We might of just thrown out our training and give up and let everyone die!" She yelled.

"No." Pluto added. "No one will die if we wait a little longer." She said clutching her hands together and starting to tear up but no one could see. "Don't let them get the Lotus child or we are screwed." She said very quietly.

No one could hear what she just said but Scarlet. Scarlet sat there trying to figure out what she meant by, "Don't let them get the Lotus child or we are screwed," kind of bit. Scarlet sighed once more and looked at his team.

"Is everything alright Scarlet?" Sun asked.

"Yeah everything is fine." Scarlet said. Sage and Neptune looked at each other and shrugged at each other.

"Whelp, we have to go. See ya guys later." Sun said in his usual demeanor. Him and his team headed out, but before they could Neptune looked at Orchid.

"Hey Orchid, you sound familiar." Neptune said.

"What me, noooo, I don't really know you that well." She as her voice got a little higher than her usual alto voice.

Neptune just smiled and walked off. "I know it's you Pluto." He said quietly to himself.

"What was that Neptune?" Sun asked him.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself." He said to Sun. They went back to their dorms and kind of mingled and did whatever they usually did.

Scarlet kept on contemplating on what Pluto had said. "What do you think Orchid meant when she said 'Don't let them get the Lotus child or we are screwed?'" Scarlet asked.

"Wait, when did Orchid say that?" Sun asked. He was very much confused and so was Neptune, Sage sat there and listened.

"I wouldn't know." Neptune and Sun said in unison.

"Who is the Lotus child anyways?" Neptune asked.

"There is actually a tale about the Lotus child," Sage started. "the child had this great power, but it also did great damage to the child. It either brought great fortune to the person, or misfortune, or maybe both, depending who it was. In every few generations, there would be few who would be called the Lotus child, but right now, there is not one, so ending the tradition." He ended with all his knowledge.

"Strange. Orchid did say that there was a child of that reign, but who is it?" Scarlet asked.

"Let's not think about it too much. We need to get our rest." Sun said.

"Agreed." Neptune agreed. Then they all went to bed in the middle of the day.

"So what would we do now?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, that's all up to you guys." Pluto said as she walked off only to disappear.

Everyone just watched as she disappeared.

"Oh I know! We could lure them to a place and ambush them!" Ruby said in excitement.

"We do that and we get killed ourselves. There are too many of them." Weiss told her.

"Awe. I don't see you coming up with an idea." Ruby said.

"I'm with Orchid on the plan, just wait a little while longer." Ren said.

"What!?" Everyone said.

Ren sighed and got up to leave. Nora went with him, like always and she gave off a serious look to Ren. Pyrrha and Jaune both were concerned while team RWBY just shrugged it off. Ren and Nora then left Beacon to the forest close to the school and found a cliff. Ren stood near the edge, but not to the point where he could easily fall off and Nora stood behind him.

"Time is approaching." Ren said in a serious voice.

"I know. I don't want it to come." Nora said seriously. "Maybe if we could figure out a way to avoid this." She said concernedly.

"There is now way to avoid this." He said. They both sighed. "I know you are just trying to help, but there is no way around this." Ren added.


End file.
